


Sinner Songs

by NuclearGers



Series: The Hope County Hymnal [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Church Sex, Defiling church hymns again, Finger Sucking, Fucking in a church, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, a little bit of sap like always with me and these two, and sacrilege, mentions of God - Freeform, of course, scar appreciation, so probably some blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearGers/pseuds/NuclearGers
Summary: John finds himself getting aroused by a hymn during the Sunday sermon. Joseph helps him out with it.





	Sinner Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I'd mentioned in my first fic of these two that John sometimes got aroused by certain hymns during sermons, and I thought, "hey, why not write some porn of that?". So, here it is.
> 
> This one came out LONG and took forever to write, I spent way too much time on this and binged on far too much Jaye Jayle and Father John Misty while typing it up. Oorf.
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for any errors and I hope you like it!

It was Sunday morning in Hope County, Montana, and the sky was blue and clear and wide, and the sun was out and shining. Birds were chirping their songs, deer were out prancing in the fields, and a light, warm breeze licked along the grasses and flowers to make them dance. 

It was a gorgeous morning, God-given, really. 

Except for this damn heat.  

Despite the pleasant view outside, it was high 90's in the temperature, and those happy little deer out there weren't prancing so much as trying to get the hell out of the sunlight and into some shade. That blue sky would have been gorgeous and portrait-worthy on any other day, but right now it just felt unforgiving and mocking, and that light, warm breeze may as well have been the equivalent of an oven being opened.  

John longed for the shady coverage of a cloud or two.  

It wasn't even 9:30 am yet! 

Joseph had been kind enough to let the fans start running at John and Faith's request, even if they were a little noisy and needed some fixing. Jacob had muttered something about his two youngest siblings being spoiled whiners, but John could see the sweat on his brow and red in his cheeks that the red-head was trying to ignore, and when those fans kicked on the soldier sure as hell wasn't complaining. 

Finally, the service started, and Joseph came out without his usual black jacket on. His shirt sleeves were rolled up on his muscular arms and his collar was opened a few buttons proving that even the almighty Father wasn't immune to this nasty heat.  

John had to direct his stare elsewhere lest that open shirt collar and the glistening, sweat-sticky skin it revealed become too distracting.  

_Come on, John, it's too hot for this... well, that, and you're in a church._ _Don't be disrespectful._  

Joseph cleared his throat and stepped up to the pulpit, a warm and welcoming smile on his face as he looked upon all his children seated in their pews or stood around when there was nowhere else left to sit. 

"Good morning, everyone," he said, voice soft and gentle as a lamb but carrying throughout the church like thunder.  

John's heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help smiling, too. His big brother's voice always put him at ease. He spoke along with the rest of the congregation as they all answered the father with their own morning greetings. 

Joseph's smile grew. Love practically radiated from the man, and everyone in the room felt it, John in particular. Their eyes met across the short distance between the pulpit and his pew, and John saw something behind those yellow lenses that made him curious. It was only a brief glimmer, whatever it was, but he saw it, and maybe it was the heat finally getting to his head but he could swear he saw something akin to mischief in those eyes. 

He didn't have much time to think about it as Joseph spoke again, asking for the congregation to please be seated while he began his Sunday sermon.  

The Baptist sat quiet and in awe just like everyone else, eyes on the charismatic Father as he preached and gestured. The man was damn beautiful up there, framed in the sunlight pouring in on him through the windows like some sort of figure from a Renaissance painting. His marred skin was slick with a faint sheen of sweat and his cheeks were flushed red. There were stains soaking into his shirt from his perspiration, but the focused intensity that rested on his heated brow showed he paid the summer temperature and his own discomfort no mind, that he only had attention for his message and his children. 

The man never failed to fill John with pure admiration.  

One of their faithful trotted up to The Father and handed him a bottle of water before retreating back to their seat. Joseph took it, grateful, and when he took slow sips his younger brother didn't miss the way that throat bobbed or how those lips glistened with water right after. 

John's tattooed hands clenched a bit at his knees. 

Joseph made mention to his children to start passing water around to everyone, then pulled out his hymnal and set it on the pulpit. He found the right song after flipping a few pages, and a smile tugged at a corner of his lips before he said, "Please turn to page 285 of your hymnals, everyone." 

John did as he was told, pleased to be getting to the first song of today's sermon, but when he saw which hymn it was they'd be doing, his breath caught in his throat and his mouth went a little dry. 

" _Abide_ _With_ _Me_...?" He whispered, and his eyes darted up to Joseph's face, but the Father wasn't looking at him, and the smile he held was nothing but innocent. John squinted with some suspicion; he and his siblings had discussed the Sunday sermon on Friday evening, and Faith had been allowed to choose the songs for it. The first hymn was supposed to be ' _Holy, Holy, Holy!_ ', why did Joseph switch it to...  ** _that_** one?  

Not that he didn't like ' _Abide_ _W_ _ith_ _Me_ ', no, John loved that hymn, and he loved it even more-so now after hearing Joseph coo it in his ear while they made love in the hills last night.  

It wasn't a big deal, but John was just beginning to fret that his thoughts might become...  _impure_ during the singing of the hymn.   

He glanced over at Faith sitting in the pew across the aisle; she didn't seem to be minding the change at all, happily leaning close to Jacob to share her hymnal with him. Really, though, she was probably too high on Bliss to even realize the song change, let alone remember what she had for breakfast that morning.  

Whatever. It was just a hymn, nothing to overreact about, and maybe Joseph was just feeling inspired or something, who knows? It really was a pretty song, after all, and they didn't sing it that often. He'd be fine. He'd finish the song with no problems, and the sermon would carry on until 11:00 am just like always. 

John knew he was in trouble the instant Joseph drawled over the first verse. 

Instead of God's great glory coming to mind, all that flooded into his head now were the fresh memories of that same voice serenading his ears and heart, of careful, calloused hands on his skin, of lips and beard tickling at his neck, of dewy grass against his bare back, of stars shining in the clear, open sky.  

The first rushes of blood had the flush in his cheeks deepening from more than just the heat outside, and the next rushes had his voice straining over several verses while he sang. He could feel the front of his jeans begin to tighten, and he slowly lowered the closed hymnal to rest against his aching lap. With his hands clasped across it and his back held straight, he tried to look as innocent as possible as he stood there. Just a boy singing a Sunday hymn, after all... 

Joseph finally looked his way, and after a quick once-over, that knowing blue stare peered down at him over the frame of those aviators making John's knees quivered slightly. A second later, Joseph's eyes wandered back across the rest of the congregation, and a weak whimper huffed from the suffering Baptist's throat.  

The old woman standing next to John took notice of his slightly-unwell state and she set a concerned hand on his arm, flinching a little when he jumped. "Oh!" She whispered. "I'm so sorry, brother John, I didn't mean to startle you! Are you alright? Is the heat getting to you?" 

John nodded absently, not really registering her words. It was hard to properly concentrate on anything that wasn't his erection, but he looked down when a water bottle was pressed against his hand.  

"Here, take this and get a few sips before you collapse," she said. 

He gave her a strained smile and nodded, rasping a 'thank you' before uncapping the bottle and using it to pour some of the liquid both on his head and into his mouth –an act that had something fiery sparking in The Father's eyes. The water did nothing to cool the inner heat he was feeling now, and he cursed himself, wondering how a single damn hymn could get him so riled so quickly.  

It didn't help that, despite all the other voices in and outside of the church, including his own, the only one he was really hearing was Joseph's. The gorgeous, gentle timbre was ringing out only subtly and making sure all other voices were heard by God before his, but despite that, John could hear him as loud and clear as if they were the only two in the room. 

After several more moments of fidgeting and keeping the back of that poor hymnal pressed to his erection, the song was finally over and everyone seated themselves into their pews. John flopped back in his spot with a sigh of relief, and he tried not to pay much mind to the scrutinizing glances coming from behind the pulpit. 

 

__________ 

 

At 11 am, the service was finished and everyone but a few chatty stragglers and cleaning volunteers filed out of the church.  

Faith had flitted out at some point with Jacob trudging right along behind her, and just as John was about to get up and follow his siblings, a hand on his shoulder stayed him. He didn't even need to look to know who it was, the weight and feel of it far more familiar than it probably should be. 

"Joseph," he huffed, licking his lips before turning with a smile. His knees felt a little weak again when he faced the other man; up close, Joseph's skin looked way too inviting with that sheen of sweat on it, salty and warm, and his scent was strong and enticing. John swallowed but he couldn't seem to wet his throat, and he sounded a tad hoarse as he said, "Fantastic sermon, as always. Really kept our spirits up despite the heat." 

Joseph gave a modest smile. "Thank you, little brother, you flatter me."  

His big hand lingered on John's shoulder and the Baptist felt his heart thud against his chest. It... it wouldn't do to play with impure thoughts in a house of God, it wouldn't be appropriate. He needed to get out of here. 

"Right, well." A quick nod, then he moved to step around his pew and leave, but the hand on his shoulder slid down his arm and held his wrist in a grasp that was loose but still stopped him. "Yes, Father?" 

Joseph chuckled and the sound rippled the pool of heat in John's belly. "Where are you off to so fast?" 

John forced his own little laugh, too distracted by his building arousal to made it sound genuine. "Oh, um. The barbecue outside... 'been smelling it all morning and now it's got me hungry."  

That wasn't necessarily a lie; the rich, smoky smell of the after-sermon barbecue lunch had been one of his many distractions this morning, and his stomach did growl a bit as he caught the scent again. 

Still, Joseph looked unconvinced. 

"Could I keep you a moment longer, brother? I just wanted to talk a bit." At John's hesitation, he added, "Or, we could do this another time, if you'd prefer it?" 

John quickly shook his head. "No! No, no, the food can wait, let's talk. What did you need?" 

That odd, mischievous look came back, the one John had seen earlier, and this time it teased at both Joseph's eyes and his smile. He nodded his head to gesture behind John. "Head up to that balcony, please, I'll be with you in a minute after I do a quick clean-up with some of our friends." 

"Alright." John turned and headed for the door to the stairs that led up to the little organist's balcony, and behind him he heard Joseph chatting with a few of the faithful who stuck around to help clean up. 

Once up there, John wandered over to the railing and bent down to fold his arms on the painted wood, his head bowing to rest in them. After a minute or two, he heard Joseph tell the people they could leave, that he would finish cleaning up and that he'd also be speaking privately to John for a while so no interruptions, please, and one by one they all filed out of the church.  

Joseph shuffled around, straightening up the room and filling up a trash bag, softly humming and singing under his breath while he worked. John hardly paid it any attention, and he was on the verge of dozing off when a few familiar lines started drifting up to his ears. 

" _Abide with me: fast falls the eventide;_    
_the darkness deepens; Lord, with me abide._    
_When other helpers fail and comforts flee,_    
_Help of the helpless, O abide with me..._ " 

John's body went rigid and he inhaled sharply.  

Joseph, meanwhile, finished his tidying up, and the song continued to echo quietly throughout the nave as he walked around.  

" _Swift to its close ebbs out life's little day;_    
_earth's joys grow dim, its glories pass away._    
_Change and decay in all around I see._    
_O Lord who changes not, abide with me..._ " 

John bit his lip and his eyes squeezed shut even tighter. His heart pounded, and he felt that familiar burn coursing its way down to the crotch of his jeans, the burn that made his breath run quicker and his back give a littler arch. 

He didn't notice the sounds of a door opening, closing, and then locking, nor did he notice the sounds of boots making their way up the stairs and across the short distance of the balcony. All he could hear was that silky-smooth voice cooing all around him, heating him up and making him dizzy, guilty, ashamed, and too damn needy. 

" _I need your presence every passing hour..._ " The voice purred directly into his ear now, so close that lips and beard brushed the piercing at his lobe and the warm breath had his skin bristling with goosebumps. He jolted with a gasp, straightening and pushing himself away from the balcony railing and right into Joseph's front. 

A breathy laugh, then, "Shh, shh, s'just me, little brother. Were you sleeping?" 

John, a bit dazed –and very aroused-, shook his head quickly. "No, no. No, I was just... letting my mind wander." 

Joseph watched him for a moment, gaze lingering on the deep blush in those bearded cheeks and the dark haze that had settled over those baby blue eyes. Despite the heat, he slipped one arm against John's back and cupped his shoulder to pull him close. With his free hand, he used the pad of his thumb to wipe a bead of sweat away from John's temple, reveling in the way his brother looked as his eyes fluttered closed at the contact.  

"Are you alright, John?" He asked. If John's eyes were opened then, he'd have seen the knowing smirk that flickered across his brother's face. 

"'M fine. Peachy-keen, even, heh." John tried not to lean into the touches, unsure whether or not he might be misinterpreting Joseph's intentions. Joseph took their faith seriously, and he didn't want to insult The Father by behaving in any manner unfitting of a man standing in a house of God. 

"Really? You look a little flushed, dear one, and you're so tense, too... is the heat getting to you?" 

Some kind of heat was getting to him, that was for sure, and it certainly wasn't the one being brought in by the sun. 

"Kind of," He said. "Mostly, I'm just... distracted." 

"Ah," Joseph nodded. "Will you tell me by what?" 

John hesitated. His hands clenched into fists at his sides before moving around to try and cover the erection he still had going. "It's... it's inappropriate." 

Joseph hid his smirk by bowing his head and nuzzling against John's temple. "Sweet John, you know God and I don't judge. You know very well there's nothing you can't tell me." 

John swallowed and murmured, "I meant, it's inappropriate to mention  _in the church_." 

Another one of those delicious chuckles filled the air. "I think I know what it is." 

Despite the inner conflict he had going on, John couldn't help the tiny smile that pulled at his lips. "I bet you do. You always do." Then, softer, "There's no one more open and exposed to you than I am." 

Joseph said nothing to that. Instead, he gave John's shoulder a squeeze, turning to stare out the window as he started humming.  

The familiar tune of _Abide_ _With_ _Me_  served to rile once again rather than soothe, and a curse almost fell from John's mouth. Even as Joseph started moving them in a sway, John's body went rigid and he bit hard at his lip to hold back the moan that nearly slipped free. 

"Yes!" He snapped, frustrated and unable to take it anymore after another minute.  

Joseph lifted his head, amusement just barely showing on his features. "Hm? 'Yes', what?" 

"Yes, yes, it was that, it's the song, it's got me- I'm all- at the service, we sang it and I got aroused!" He swallowed and frowned, looking down at the floorboards. He noticed the prominent bulge in his jeans and his eyes darted off to the side. "Just like... just like I'm hard now, Joseph." 

Joseph glanced down and saw that, yes, his Baptist was indeed very hard. He laughed quietly, no trace of mocking to it, and he moved a hand down to trace his thumb along the outline. "I see." 

John's breath hitched and he bucked up at the touch before gripping Joseph's wrists with both hands. Joseph's thumb stilled. "J-Joseph, I insulted both you and God by letting lust cloud my head during a sermon! It's just... that hymn, you sang it last night when we- and I thought about it, I thought about your hands and the way you kissed me, the way you felt inside me, and-" He cleared his throat, looking like a shamed child. It made the herald all the more endearing to his brother. "'M so sorry. Can you forgive me?" 

Joseph was quiet for several seconds, mulling John's words over in his head as he eyed him.  

If he was being honest with himself, he had been the one to instigate things. He'd seen the way John had reacted to his singing last night, felt the way his muscles had clenched around him, heard the way those cries rang with desperate need. It had been exhilarating to rile the younger man like that, to heighten his pleasure to heavenly levels at the mere utterance of a few praise-filled verses. He couldn't help it when curiosity got the better of him and made him test his John in such an inappropriate way.  

He was glad for his moment of poor judgment, though, because it proved two things to him this hot Montana morning. One was the obvious, and the other was that his beloved John was getting so strong, that his faith and willpower were improving. His John, once ruled so terribly by sin, was now trying his hardest to respect his God and Father, was trying hard to be pure of mind and free of wickedness in a place so holy. He was trying so, so hard to fight temptation and show his restraint, and Joseph found himself admiring –and desiring- John even more. 

Finally, he answered, "You've done nothing wrong, dear one. You're just enjoying the beauty of a song God's given us, a song that he allowed me to share with you on such an important evening. You're enjoying the memories of a night we shared together under his sky and on his earth, a night full of nothing but love and good feelings. I think God would understand if you got a little thrilled from that, don't you? The love and excitement you feel is a good thing, something to be grateful for, whether it's in an open field or right here in this little church." 

Hands cupped John's cheek and he leaned into the touch, his worries already beginning to ebb. Joseph looked into his eyes now with such sincerity, and John knew he'd willingly accept the other man's word as truth no matter what he'd previously been fretting so hard about. His brother was always so clear-headed about things, so cool and collected and willing to see the good in all, always letting God guide him to reason.  

Joseph was right. Joseph was always right. That in itself was comfort enough. 

"Thank you," John whispered, turning his face slightly to press a grateful kiss to one of Joseph's palms. "I needed to hear that, you always know just what to say." 

"I'm only saying what I know God needs you to hear, dear one."  

John smiled and pressed another kiss, this one slower and less-chaste than the last. 

"He also appreciates the incredible amount of respect you have for him. But that's no surprise, is it? You've always been one of his most loyal children. Even in your most trying of times your love has never wavered." His fingertips stroked at John's face as the younger man kissed his palm, and soon those fingers were receiving appreciative pecks, too. 

John preened at the praise showered upon him and nodded. He always tried to be a good servant of God, a good servant of The Father. He was scared of the disrespect he might cause from his feelings, from his body's reactions, but Joseph said it was okay, and Joseph's word was God's own. John knew now that it was okay. And... and maybe it was a good thing that happened to him? What better way to show your love than with real, burning passion? A real, driven need? Right? 

John's hands lifted to take hold of one of Joseph's, the one he'd been kissing so reverently, and he brought it down to the arousal hidden under black denim. He hovered it above his ache and looked up at Joseph with a little plea in his eyes. 

"Touch me?" When Joseph's hand didn't move right away, he continued, "I'd like to show that love I have, but maybe with a little more...  _intensity_ than usual?" 

Joseph smirked again, and John could swear he saw the man blushing some. "Now, that sounds like a mighty fine idea, John." His hand finally cupped the younger man and squeezed. "Go on and show me that love." 

John gasped and let a shaky moan tumble from his lips as he rolled into the older man's grasp. Turning his head into Joseph's other palm, he pressed a few kisses and then tilted up to take Joseph's thumb into his mouth. A low groan rumbled in his chest at the taste of salt and hymnal ink on his tongue, and he suckled the digit greedily. 

Joseph watched with an intensity behind his yellow lenses, expression calm but for the faint twitch to the corner of his lip and the firm setting of his jaw. His nostrils flared slightly with a sharp intake of breath, and the front of his jeans began to tighten.  

He watched as those lips gained a deep pink tint and grew wet around his thumb, watched as glimpses of that clever tongue caught his eye with each flicker and twist. Those bright blue eyes were half-lidded and clouded over with brewing lust, lashes fluttering with each slow blink. He looked like a wanton little whore, but the sunlight streaking in through the windows had him bathed in gold and a purity that made the sight damn near divine. 

In this moment, John was sin incarnate, and he was beautiful. 

Joseph openly moaned, a soft, husky sound that had John stilling for only the briefest second before going back to his task. The Father had to swallow back another pleasured sound as he watched the way John seemed to revel in the knowledge that he had caused that noise to come from his brother.  

"My good boy," Joseph cooed. "So eager to please." 

John nodded and hummed around the thumb in his mouth, hazy eyes rolling up to look at Joseph from under their lashes. "Mhm..." 

A small shudder ran through Joseph. His thumb rubbed and teased at the inside of John's mouth as it began to move in and out some, and his left hand lazily groped and squeezed at John's bulge as the younger man's hips moved in languid thrusts.  

"Joseph..." John purred, teeth giving a delicate nip to the pad of his brother's thumb. He huffed a tiny breath against it before laying an adoring kiss there, and finally, he pulled away. When Joseph looked at him, he said, "Please lie down for me, Joseph." 

And Joseph did, pulling away from John to carefully lay himself on the floor of the balcony. He folded his hands over his belly and looked up at John with amusement, arousal, and pure affection, and the younger man needed no other invitation to get him kneeling down and straddling Joseph.  

"Are you comfortable, brother?" He asked, marked knuckles brushing against The Father's beard.  

Joseph tilted his head and pressed a kiss to the knuckle closest to his mouth. "Yes." 

Still, John peered around the cramped balcony area until he found the cushion the organist used for her seat. Snatching it up, he gently lifted Joseph's head and placed the cushion underneath it, propping it on the soft pillow.  

Joseph chuckled and sighed. "My sweet John, thank you." 

"You're welcome, Father." John ducked his head and pressed a shy kiss to Joseph's lips, then pressed a few more in a flurrying trail down over The Father's jaw and to his throat where he nipped once, and then again at his collar. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the hollow of Joseph's throat and then he licked a feather-light stripe back up towards the edge of his beard, groaning as he felt the elder man swallow. He gave another, broader lick, and a shudder left him as the taste of salt and sweat settled on his tongue. His arousal throbbed. 

"You taste so good," He whispered, kissing and lapping at a spot near Joseph's collar bone.  

Joseph swallowed thickly again and his lashes fluttered, a deep sigh rushing from his chest. "I'm glad you think so, dear one. Be careful not to leave a mark, please." 

John was careful. Other than the occasional graze of his facial hair, he only let his lips and tongue tease at Joseph's skin, though there was the almost overwhelming desire to suck a vicious bruise on the spot and mark his Father for all to see. 

He tamped down the possessive greed and behaved, and after several more seconds of collar-kissing he sat up and began to unbutton The Father's dress shirt. His nimble fingers made quick work of each button, and within moments the shirt was being opened and pushed aside to expose the slim, toned torso marked with tattoos and scars.  

John knew every inch of it by heart. He could place each of those tattoos and scars with his eyes closed as he had mapped the decorated skin with his fingers and eyes more times than he could count. Now was no different; without looking, one hand perfectly traced the ' _Lust_ ' scar carved into the preacher's lower belly with a fingertip, the other smoothed over the raised ridges of a knife wound on his side.  

' _I know you... and I love you..._ ' He absently thought, tracing his fingers over another sin. He bowed his head again and placed a kiss to the bird tattoos at Joseph's collar, then another at the crown on his chest, and finally, a fourth and more reverent one to the Eden tattoo. Beneath his lips, a light vibration started, and John felt the song before he heard it. 

" _Pass me not, O gentle Savior,_    
_Hear my humble cry;_    
_While on others Thou art calling,_    
_Do not pass me by..._ " 

John closed his eyes and sighed, shaky and barely above a breath. The arousal that had taken the backseat during John's little moment of worship was now at the forefront again, and the herald sat back with his palms settling onto Joseph's lower belly. Nestling his ass in his brother's lap, he gently rubbed back and forth against the bulge underneath him.  

Joseph swallowed and his lashes fluttered, but he didn't falter in his song. Still singing faintly, he reached up and began to unbutton John's waistcoat and then his shirt, and when they were loosened he slid them off his brother's shoulders and set them aside.  

His sharp eyes took a moment to revel in the sight of his Baptist; sweat-sheened skin glowed under the sunlight, tinted pink and marred only by scars and a few bruises while made even more beautiful by the number of tattoos drawn there. He placed a hand upon John's stomach and crept it up, up, up until his fingers slipped under the bunker key necklace and brushed against the ' _Sloth_ ' scar.  

John shivered. He leaned into the touch. 

The murmured singing quieted and was replaced by Joseph saying, "You never cease to impress me with your strengths and continuing efforts to change, dear one." 

John smiled a bit bashfully, heart thudding under Joseph's palm at the praise. He thanked him with a smooth, deep roll of his hips, and a quiet, low groan trickled out of the older man's mouth.  

Joseph chuckled and, almost playfully, responded to that with, "You're welcome."  

John snorted and smirked. He was still leaning into the warm, calloused touch as his busy hands started fidgeting with Joseph's heavy belt buckle, and as he worked at undoing the jeans, the other man's own hands slipped between his to work at John's pants. John moved and tugged Joseph's jeans all the way down to his ankles, then got up and wriggled out of the rest of his own clothing.  

He looked down at himself, then at Joseph, the two of them naked, sweating, and very hard up here on this balcony, and he suddenly laughed, shaking his head. "Well gee, I've gotta say, Joseph, I never envisioned me ever being naked in a church before this moment." 

Joseph tilted his head, an innocent look on his face. "Really? I envisioned that quite often." 

John's brows rose and he laughed louder, brighter, making a warmth spread in Joseph's chest. "Joseph!" He got on all fours and crawled over his brother, caging him between his limbs as he looked down upon him. His eyes were just as bright as that laugh was despite the lust glazing over them. "You sinner, you." 

Joseph held his hands up in feigned submission. "Guilty as charged, little brother." 

John dipped his hips down and brushed his cock against Joseph's, emitting a moan. "May I- may I entice you with further sin?" 

The Father inhaled sharply as he gave a languid thrust of his own to meet John's next one. "Yes, you may, John." 

"Good," John huffed. "Please, please tell me you have some lube?"  

Joseph tap-tapped the heel of one boot on the balcony floor and John understood what he meant. The younger man twisted to reach back and dig around in his brother's pants pockets until he found the little tube stowed away in there. He whipped back around with a highly amused smirk and held the item up, waggling it with his fingers.  

"Were you expecting something to happen today, oh, Father?" 

A slight blush formed over Joseph's cheeks and he smiled, shrugging.  _Nothing that_ _hasn't already been made obvious._  "Perhaps. Or, more likely, I had just forgotten to take it out of my pocket from last night." 

John's smile fell into a small pout. Regardless of his earlier worries, a small part of him actually was kind of hoping Joseph had planned this; it was always nice to think the older man desired him just as much as he did him.  

Joseph's expression softened and he took hold of his sensitive little brother's hands, wrapping both of them in his own. "Don't you fret, John; my lust for you may not be on my mind every waking second but believe me when I say my heart loves you always." 

John tried to keep his fussy little pout going, but the words were just too kind and his smile broke through. Nobody every spoke to him like Joseph did, nobody ever made him feel so loved. No words from Faith or Jacob or any of the children could ever quite touch his soul like those of Joseph Seed.  

He lifted Joseph's big hands up to his mouth and pressed quick, loving pecks to each knuckle, then pried his own hands free and popped the cap to the lube bottle. "Enough with the sentimental, my dear big brother, we're burning up our time. People are going to get suspicious, ha!" 

Joseph gestured to the lube being dribbled onto John's fingers. "Well, by all means, don't let me keep stopping you." 

"I won't. You said I could entice you into further sinning and I'm gonna do just that, Father, you'd better believe it." He winked. 

Joseph's fingers drummed once at his sides and he murmured, "Oh, I believe it, dear one..." 

John straddled his knees on either side of Joseph's hips and leaned back, one hand bracing itself on a muscular thigh, the other slickened up and moving back behind himself to slip its fingers between the cleft of his asscheeks. With a delicate "oh", he teased himself with the pad of his middle finger and circled the sensitive ring a few times before nudging and pushing the tip in. He gave a soft hiss and tried to relax. 

The Father enjoyed the view so far, particularly loving that smooth arch in the younger man's torso, but the tiny hiss had him frowning in mild concern and petting one of John's knees comfortingly. "Go as slow as you need to, darlin'." 

John shook his head, stubborn. "Can't. People- ah – people are going to start wondering where we are." He licked his lips and furrowed his brows some as he buried his finger deeper, already getting used to the weak ache. His index finger was beginning to tease at the rim. "Can't let them catch us, right? Besides, you just said you wouldn't stop me, heh. Mhh." 

"I told Daniel and Lacy to let everyone know we were busy in a meeting. Did you not hear that, or were you only listening for the hymn I sang?" He smirked up at John whose cock bounced and body shivered at the reminder, hips bucking once as his finger went all the way in and thrusted.  

"Right, Joseph, sorry," he whimpered as he breached his hole with the tip of his second finger.  

"Nothing to be sorry for, John. Just don't hurt yourself in your haste." Joseph shut up again as he watched John's two fingers push in to the hilt before starting to carefully scissor and flex, and then they were slowly sliding in and out. His dick twitched and smacked up against the underside of John's slick hand and ass, and he bit the inside of his cheek, fingers gripping a tad harder on the herald's knee.  

John shook his head. "I-I won't, I promise. See? 'M already doing so well." 

"You are. You're doing very well." 

John spread his thighs a little wider and thrust deeper into himself, fingers stretching him. As they did so, they brushed up against his prostate, making him buck once with a soft yelp and a quiver of his thighs. 

Joseph groaned deep in his chest. He felt that quiver rush underneath his hand, against his bare hips, and he saw those tiny twitches all along his brother's warm skin. He watched John's cock give a slight bounce against his lower belly, and he reached up with his free hand to take hold of it and give slow, squeezing strokes. 

The herald bucked again with a gasp and rutted into his brother's hand for a second before calming himself down, chest gently heaving with a pant. "Oh, Joseph..." 

Licking his lips, he brushed at his prostate only once more before prioritizing trying to get a third finger in. He wanted to touch himself there a little more, but they didn't have time for him to play around, and besides, he wanted to save his climax for Joseph. 

Carefully, he maneuvered the third finger in, groaning at the stretch of it, and though it ached a little he started riding his fingers, bouncing and forth between them and Joseph's hand with a look of desperation crossing his features. They felt good but they weren't enough, weren't that perfect fullness, and he was getting impatient. He wanted to ride Joseph right now, right- 

The sounds of the church's main doors opening below them had John going rigid, eyes wide and fearful, and his next moan died in his throat. Joseph tensed underneath him but only looked mildly annoyed.  

"Hello?" One of their faithful, Andrew, called out into the nave. "Father?" 

In one quick, silent movement, Joseph leaned up and pulled a startled John into his arms and then sunk back down to the floor as flat as he could manage. He held his baby brother close, their torsos uncomfortably hot and slick against one another's, and he cupped a hand to the back of John's head and tucked it under his chin.  

In a barely-audible whisper, he asked, "Could you pass me the lubricant, please?" 

John, a nervous wreck, blindly felt around for the small bottle with a shaky hand, and when he found it he slowly passed it to the older man. Joseph took it with a whispered ' _thank you_ ', and then with his free hand he proceeded to slick up his still-very hard cock. 

Beneath them, a flustered Andrew wandered about, looking around and calling out for The Father. "Father Joseph?? 'Coulda sworn somebody said he was still in here, I didn't see him outside..." 

John could see the man walking around down there, looking everywhere for his brother, checking the broom and bell closets, the downstairs office... John knew it was probably wrong but he hated that man; he had no patience for Andrew's constant need for the Seed family's attention, how the man always tried to use the brothers and sister for what basically amounted to free therapy. He didn't know how Joseph put up with him so well, but then again, he didn't know how Joseph put up with  _a lot_ of people so well, himself included.  

When he saw Andrew head for the door that led to the stairs for the balcony, his heart hammered harder in his chest and he whimpered. 

Joseph paid Andrew no mind. He'd had the foresight to lock that door, so he wasn't worried, at least, not for himself. He could feel John's rapid heartbeat through his own chest, and that tiny whimper had him clutching his brother tighter. "Shh, shh," he quietly soothed.  

When he felt John's body relax more, he nudged the Baptist's thighs further apart and positioned the head of his dick against John's hole, slowly, carefully, pushing in, first the tip and then one inch at a time. He swallowed his groan and closed his eyes, jaw tightening and nostrils flaring some. 

John nearly gasped and he flew a hand up to his mouth to cover it. When Joseph's length was in down to the hilt and filling him so perfectly and completely, he melted into the embrace and muffled a sigh into his palm. 

Andrew, meanwhile, took it upon himself to park his ass in one of the pews after finding the balcony door locked, deciding he'd just wait for Joseph to show up so he could pester him. 

John growled against his palm, sounding like an irritated little Judge wolf, and Joseph was sure that, given the chance, his baby brother would probably behave like one in this moment, too. 

"It's alright," He whispered, voice feather-light in the younger man's ear. "Pay him no mind, John. Just focus on me." 

John nodded and let his eyes close. He focused on Joseph's sticky, hot skin pressed against his own, and he focused on the length filling him up so deeply. Joseph's heart beat into his other ear, perfectly at ease and carrying a steady rhythm that further soothed him.  

The herald tightened ever so slightly and rolled his hips back, earning a sharp inhale from his older brother and a bit of a bruising grip from the hand at his backside. He did it again, encouraging Joseph to start thrusting, and when the older man finally did he nuzzled his chest appreciatively.  

The two men moved their hips at a lazy, quiet pace, careful not to disturb their unwanted guest but not so careful that it prevented the thrusting from being passionate. Joseph's strokes were deep and languid, many of them dragging right along the younger man's prostate. John lay there, quaking in Joseph's arms, face contorted in pleasure and hand trying hard to hold back every tiny, muffled moan and mewl. 

Underneath him, Joseph sighed and hummed, keeping the gentle pace and just enjoying the moment. ...Even if someone was disturbing it. 

Another sound of the door barging open had them tensing up once more, and Joseph could easily picture the look of rage that must be crossing John's features right now.  

He chuckled silently. If the children weren't careful, John's sin would be Wrath by the end of the afternoon. 

"There you are!" Lacy hissed, storming over to a startled Andrew. "You idiot, didn't you hear me and Daniel saying Joseph was in a meeting and didn't want to be disturbed? You know you can't interrupt The Father like that!" 

Andrew stood from his pew and shook his head. "I didn't hear anything about that! Why didn't he just tell me when I came in here, I've been looking all over for him!" 

Lacy rolled her eyes. "He's probably up in his office on the balcony!" 

John and Joseph looked at one another, then back at the office door sitting open a few feet away from them. When their eyes met again they grinned, and John's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  _Well now, that would have saved us some fretting, wouldn't it? The desk is probably a lot more comfortable than this damn floor, too..._  

Before Andrew could speak further, Lacy grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him out, shutting the church doors behind them. 

The two men immediately sighed and flopped down in relief, and then they were wracked with a quick case of laughter as the situation sunk in.  

"God, I am so dumb, the office is right  _there_ and I didn't even think to throw us in it!" John snickered, sitting up in Joseph's lap and smiling down on him. "Wouldn't have been so scared with two locked doors in the way, maybe." 

Joseph shrugged, his own smile softening as he admired the pleasing sight of his brother. "I think you kept yourself very well, considering. Now, where were we?" 

John's grin became a hint more wicked and he rolled his hips once, twice. "Ah, I don't know... here, maybe?" He leaned back in a slight bow of his torso and set his hands back against Joseph's thighs, then he started to bounce in a pace that was faster and more wanton than the previous one. His blue eyes closed and he moaned, tilting his head back a bit and exposing his throat to the sunlight.  

Joseph hummed and purred, knuckles going a shade whiter and fingernails digging into the wood of the floorboards. His sharp eyes roamed over the expanse of his brother's damp, heated body, appreciating the way muscles flexed and rolled under glowing, tattooed skin and loving how that needy cock slapped against his lower belly and left a sticky trail of pre-come in its wake.  

Most of all, he admired John's face; the man's mouth was slightly-agape and his eyes were shut with his lashes kissing his deeply-flushed cheeks, and all over little twitches of pleasure crossed his features. He looked to be in absolute rapture under the sunlight just as he had under last evening's moonlight, and Joseph couldn't decide which John was more beautiful. 

He set his hands on his Baptist's hips and brought the younger man's down to meet his own thrust, and he began to buck into him, quick and deep but mindful of his aim. When he struck John's prostate, his efforts earned him a pitched moan and a hard quiver, so he tried for it again, focusing now on getting the younger man off. 

John rode Joseph harder now, hips slamming up and down to get more of that feeling against his spot, and his pleasure was growing to greatly that he couldn't even be bothered to fret about the obscene sounds they were making together or the drops of sweat and pre-come and lube stained the floorboards. 

"Oh, Joseph!" He mewled. "Joseph, 'm close!" 

Joseph nodded and gripped the herald's hips tight enough to bruise, pinning him in place as he pounded up into him, driving his cock against the desperate man's prostate as best he could. 

John gasped and his body went taut, hips giving one, two more stuttering bucks before stilling, and he dropped his head back with a low, breathy groan of The Father's name as he spent himself across his lover's chest. 

They sat there like that for a moment, panting and groaning soft, and then John was leaning forward to brace his elbows on the floorboards and frame his arms around Joseph's head. The two of them pulled each other into a deep, clumsy kiss as John began to rut back against Joseph once more, tightening repeatedly whenever he could. 

"John..." Joseph hissed, wrapping his arms around the younger man's body.  

A cheeky grin spread over John's lips and he pulled away from Joseph's kisses, turning his head to croon the previous hymn in his ear, continuing for him. 

_"Savior, Savior,_    
_Hear my humble cry;_    
_While on others Thou art calling,_    
_Do not pass me by._  

_Let me at Thy throne of mercy_    
**_Find a sweet relief_** _;_    
_Kneeling there in deep contrition,_    
_Help my unbelief..."_  

Joseph's breath hitched at the first warble of song and he moaned breathless and shaky as his brother continued. He thrust up into him, hips snapping up quicker, more desperate, and before the last several words could even be uttered he was coming undone, head dropped back against the cushion and eyes shut tightly, mouth opening with a silent moan. 

John hummed and shivered as warmth filled him. He took a moment to revel in his dear brother's climax before pressing a kiss and a nuzzle to his cheek and sitting up. He looked very content up there on his perch, and even a little self-satisfied as he started to come down from his orgasm.  

The rest of the world started to come back to them bit-by-bit; the smells of the barbecue, the happy chatter and occasional singing of their children, the stifling summer heat all helped to remind both men that they needed to get up and get dressed.  

With reluctance, John got up, groaning as Joseph slipped free, and stretched his stiff limbs –careful not to let his brother's release trickle from him. Joseph stood and stretched, too, and the two of them hastily dressed and made an attempt to tidy up before heading into the office to clean off what they could from themselves with tissues. 

In a companionable silence, the brothers wandered back downstairs and through the nave, heading for the back entrance and stepping outside. Joseph closed his eyes a moment and took in the sweet summer air, sighing. 

"Do I smell like sex?" John suddenly asked, pulling his shirt up to his face and taking a whiff. 

Joseph leaned in and smelled him. He swallowed, tamping down the tiny spark of fire that ignited at catching the waning scent of their coupling. "A little. It'll wear off soon, and the outside scents and barbecue smoke ought to cover it up just fine." 

John nodded, relieved. "Good. Shall we?" 

"Yes," Joseph said. "And if I recall, you had a very important appointment with a rack of ribs." 

"You are correct. And if  _I_  recall, you have a very urgent appointment with Andrew." 

John didn't miss the face Joseph made at that and he laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Today's hymns were "Abide With Me" and "Pass Me Not, O Gentle Savior".
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
